Mughda Das (New Tricks)
Mughda Das (Nina Wadia) is a hidden villainess from "Family Business," episode 2.02 of New Tricks (airdate 16 May 2005). She is the sister of Milan and Vikram Das, and the sister-in-law of Milan's wife Shivani. Introduction Shivani Das was attacked and beaten eight years prior to the episode's events, and had been kept on life support ever since then, per Milan's request. UCOS' investigation revealed that Shivani was followed that night, and the person was revealed to be Pat Gannon, a private investigator. Roger McHugh, another PI, entered UCOS' office and recognized Mughda on one of the photos, revealing that she approached McHugh looking for Gannon. This led DSI Sandra Pullman and her crew to head to the Das family restaurant to confront Mughda, who was later interrogated by Sandra, Jack Halford, and Sgt. Pushkar Kuha. While speaking in Hindi (after speaking clear English in their first meeting), Mughda clamed that she only contacted Gannon to spy on a rival restaurant (as translated by Kuha). Suspecting the claim as false, Brian Lane and Gerry Standing interrogated Vikram, with Gerry's scare tactic of shooting Vikram's lawyer--a plant--leading to Vikram to make a shocking confession: he killed Gannon, under Mughda's order. After Gannon's body was found, both siblings were confronted by Milan before they were handcuffed and taken into custody, after which Mughda revealed everything in her second interrogation. Reveal Mughda had suspected that Shivani was cheating on Milan, and after seeing a note that said, "Shivani Sharma is a whore. True," she hired Gannon to follow Shivani. She was informed by Gannon that her sister-in-law met many men and women when Milan was away, which left Mughda angry, as her suspicions were believed to be confirmed. Following the revelation, Mughda began turning heel and planned to kill Shivani, but a week later, Shivani was attacked before she had the chance to do so. Gannon met with Mughda and stated that he heard about the attack and demanded more money from her, threatening to reveal their alliance and portray Mughda as Shivani's killer if she didn't comply. Mughda paid Gannon, but due to his price increasing, she went to Vikram and later agreed to her brother's plan to intimidate Gannon. The siblings met Gannon at a site where a cold store was being built, and it was there that Vikram held Gannon by his throat as a scare tactic, only to end up killing Gannon via strangulation. Mughda fully turned heel shortly afterwards by helping Vikram cover up the murder, doing so by burying him in concrete. The villainess followed her confession by stating that they did not kill Shivani, and in response to Sandra questioning the validity of her claim, Mughda stated that she was telling the truth due to the fact that she wanted to kill Shivani, but someone got to her before she could. When Kuha asked why she wanted to kill her sister-in-law, the evil Mughda snarled and stated that it was because Shivani dishonored her family and deserved to die. Despite Mughda's murderous heel persona, she was truthful in her claim, as it was revealed that Rick Mayo--the husband of Shivani's sister, Dipti--killed Shivani when she turned down his many advances, leaving Mughda to be charged only with her role in Gannon's murder. Quotes *"(Sandra: "How do I know you're telling the truth?") Because I wanted to kill her. (Kuha: "You wanted to kill her?") Yes. But someone got there first. (Kuha: "Why? Why did you want her dead?") Because she betrayed my brother. She dishonored our family. She deserved to die." (Mughda Das revealing her intended plan to kill her sister-in-law, Shivani) Gallery Mughda Das 2.png Mughda Das 3.png Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Glasses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested